Computer systems employ Graphical User Interface (GUI) windows as a way to present information to a user on a display device. For example, a window may include an internet browser window or an application window, such as for productivity (e.g. documents and word processing windows) or games. Such windows employ window controls so that a user may manipulate the window, for instance controls to minimize, maximize, or close the window.